Dear Alexander
by AwkwardJello
Summary: Basically "Dear Theodosia" but it's written from John and Alex's moms' POVs. Spin-off from my other fic "Your Obedient Servant" which takes place before the events of YOS.


A/N: So remember that spin-off I mentioned in chapter 7-ish of my fic Your Obedient Servant? Well, I wanted to write a little something for our historical moms for Mother's Day, so here it is! Not exactly Lams, but it does kinda set the stage for it:) Sorry if it's a bit all over the place. I sorta imagined this as an animatic lol.

* * *

Rachel watched the little boy as he laid flat on his stomach on the house's floor, eagerly reading the new book she got him yesterday.

"Is it good?" she asked.

Alexander raised his head from his book. His brown eyes twinkled with excitement, and he nodded. "Mmhmm."

She smiled. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

_Dear Alexander, what to say to you? _

The boy continued reading, though the excited spark in his eyes didn't disappear.

_You have my eyes. _

Just then, a man poked his head through the doorway. "I'm home," he declared.

Alex lifted his head up. "Dad!" he cried, running to his father, who scooped the five-year-old into his arms.

"How's my boy?" James asked, giving Alex his playful half-smirk.

"Mommy gave me this new book," Alex said, holding out the book to his father.

James raised his eyebrows at Rachel. "You got him a new book already?"

Rachel shrugged. "He finished the other one. Kid is hungry for knowledge."

_You have your father's middle name. _

James Alexander Hamilton. The man Rachel had fell in love with all those years ago, and the father of her beloved children. Speaking of children…

"Mom! Dad! Look at what I made!" James Jr., Rachel's other son, came running up to them, holding a wooden model of a plane. Despite the lopsided wings and the almost-detached propeller, Rachel regarded it as if it was the most beautifully crafted piece of work she had ever seen.

"And what do you have there, champ?" James set down Alexander, and the little boy ran back to his spot on the floor again.

_When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart._

"Ow!" Rachel's head shot up. Alex was holding his hand out in front of him, and Rachel saw a bright red papercut on the side of his finger. A few tears squirted out of the boy's eyes.

She immediately rushed to his side. "Here," she said, putting a small band-aid on his finger. "There, better!"

_I'm dedicating every day to you._

Alex stopped crying. "Thank you, Mommy," he sniffled.

_Domestic life was never quite my style._

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Mommy will do anything for you." Her son gave her a toothy grin, and Rachel felt her heart squeeze.

_When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart._

"How was your day today?" Rachel asked, coming over to kiss James on the cheek. "Did you find work?"

The man grinned. "I signed a contract with McBilly! I'll be working at his farm starting tomorrow." He grinned. "Maybe soon, I'll earn enough to buy my own farm and we can all move there! I can just _picture _it now. The green fields, the little animals… It'll be beautiful, I just know it!"

"I'm sure it will be," Rachel responded, leaning against him and wrapping her arms around his waist. James returned the affectionate gesture.

"It won't be long now, Rachel," James said blissfully. "We won't have to live in this old house anymore. We can start somewhere fresh. There's a place I know. We can go once I've got the money."

_You will come of age on this plantation._

Rachel bit her lip nervously. "What if someone buys it before you do?"

James grinned. "They can't. Cuz I've already called dibs on it." When Rachel continued staring dumbfoundedly at him, he tweaked her nose. "It means I've already started paying for the farm, silly."

Rachel's eyes widened. "You what?"

"That's right. I'm paying in installments."(These fancy money words are giving me anxiety. I don't even think I'm using them correctly but oh well)

Rachel frowned. "But… you didn't even start work yet. How are you—" She gasped. "You didn't borrow money again, did you?"

James scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Maaaybe." Rachel smacked him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You can't just borrow money from people whenever you feel like it," Rachel scolded. "You're going to have to pay them all back, eventually."

_We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you._

James gently squeezed Rachel's shoulders. "Calm down, sweetheart. I will, okay? I'm gonna make a little money, get that farm, start my own plantation, and pay back my loans with the money I get. Feeling better now?"

_If we lay a strong enough foundation… We'll pass it onto you, we'll give the world to you._

Rachel sighed. "As long you're paying back your loans, I'm happy."

James' brown eyes lit up. "Hey! Maybe once I'm old and wrinkly, I can give the farm to James." He turned to his eldest son. "What do you think, buddy? Do you wanna own a farm when you're grown up?"

James Jr. continued fiddling with his wooden plane model. "I wanna be a builder when I grow up," the seven-year-old declared. "So I can build my own house to live in. It will be big!" He opened his arms wide to emphasize his point.

_And you'll blow us all away… someday, someday. _

"Alright," James said, laughing. "How 'bout you build the house on the farm? Sound good?"

James Jr. tilted his head to one side, considering. Then he nodded. "Okay! Deal!"

"And how about you, Alex?" James said, turning to his youngest son. The boy briefly paused his reading. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Alex's brows knit together, forming an almost-V shape. Rachel recognized this expression as the one he made whenever he was thinking really hard about something. _He makes that expression a lot. I wonder what he thinks about all the time? _

"I want to be…" Alex started, then pondered some more. "... a writer!" he answered finally. "I like books, so I want to write my own book!" He nodded satisfactorily to himself.

James grinned. "I'm sure you'll be the best writer ever." He gave the little boy two thumbs-ups.

Rachel smiled. It looked like their life was taking a turn for the better. James was going to get his dream farm—the main reason he came to Nevis in the first place— and Alex and James Jr. were discovering their own dreams. _Dreams_, she thought. _Sounds like something from a fairytale. Well, I guess it won't hurt to dream for a bit. _

_Yeah, you'll blow us all away… someday, someday… _

Meanwhile, in South Carolina, another mother was also singing to her son. Eleanor rocked back and forth in her rocking chair, gently rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Look, Mommy!" her son exclaimed, holding out a finished drawing of something round and green. "It's a turtle!" The boy's curls bounced up and down excitedly as he beamed with pride.

_Oh John, when you smile I am undone, my son. _

"That's beautiful, dear," Eleanor said, smiling back. "You're a wonderful artist."

_Look at my son._

John Laurens, at age five, was indeed a remarkably beautiful child. His bright hazel eyes always carried this light wherever he went, and his freckles stood out like stars. His brown curls framed his adorable chubby cheeks, and his smile was enough to melt the coldest of hearts.

_Pride is not the word I'm looking for. There is so much more inside me now._

"Mommy, is that the baby?" John asked, pointing to Eleanor's stomach.

"Yes, it is. She's going to be your new sister," Eleanor told him.

John's eyes lit up. "Ooh, can I name her?"

_Oh John, you outshine the morning sun, my son._

Eleanor gently combed her long fingers through his soft curls. "You can help me come up with some names."

John nodded excitedly. "Okay!" His brow furrowed in concentration. "Hmmm…"

_When you smile, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart._

Eleanor couldn't remember what she was expecting her firstborn to be like. All she knew was that when John first came into the world as a pink crying baby, any expectations she had beforehand had flown out the hospital window. In her eyes, John was already perfect, and he still was.

"How about… Marty!" John suggested.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "As in the zebra from Madagascar?"

John's cheeks turned pink. "Y-yeah…"

Eleanor chuckled. "How about we name her Martha? But you can call her Marty."

John beamed, his dimples showing. "Yay!"

He reached out a small hand and rested it on Eleanor's stomach. "Hi Marty," he said to the future baby. "I'm John. I'm going to be your older brother."

"You're going to be the best older brother," Eleanor assured him.

_My mother wasn't around._

Rachel will never forget the betrayal she felt when her mother announced her engagement to that greedy, fat pig Lavien.

_Don't think about Lavien_, she thought fiercely. _I'm free now. He'll never find me. And he'll never come near Alex or James. I'll make sure of it._

_I swear that I'll be around for you._

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, looks like the Mannings have arrived," Eleanor said.

John gave her a quizzical look. "Who are the Mannings?"

"Family friends of ours. They have a little girl who's the same age as you."

John tilted his head curiously. "Really?"

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, in fact, they're coming here so you can meet her and who knows? You could become good friends."

"Mr. and Mrs. Manning," the butler at the door greeted. "And Ms. Martha. May I take your coats please?"

"That's our cue," Eleanor said, rising up from her chair and taking John's hand. "Come on."

"Eleanor!" the woman at the door greeted when she saw the pregnant mother. The two women embraced and kissed each other's cheek. "How have you been? How's the baby?"

"I'm doing good, Elizabeth," Eleanor answered. "And the baby's doing fine as well."

"Henry," William, Elizabeth's husband, greeted Eleanor's husband, who had arrived at the door upon hearing his visitors' arrival.

Henry nodded back in acknowledgment. "William. We have much to discuss about the farms."

"Yes." William turned back to the women. "It is wonderful to see you again, Eleanor." He turned to a little girl who was standing just behind his leg. "Daddy has some business to attend to," he cooed. "I'll be back later." He left with Henry after that.

Elizabeth's eyes landed on John, who shyly stood next to Eleanor, and they lit up. "Oh my, is that your son?"

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, he is."

Elizabeth smiled down at John. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Manning. You must be John. Your mother told me so much about you."

"Hello, Mrs. Manning," John said, smiling timidly back at her.

Elizabeth gushed. "So polite! What an adorable son you have, Eleanor. He's going to be quite a handsome fellow when he grows up!"

John's cheeks turned pink. "Thank you, Mrs. Manning."

"Yes, he'll blow us all away. Someday," Eleanor said proudly.

"Speaking of adorable children, I want you to meet someone, John. This is my daughter Martha." The little girl stepped out from behind Elizabeth. Her hair was a brilliant gold that made Eleanor's honey blonde curls look dusty, and her blue eyes shone like little round sapphires. The girl had her chin stuck up in the air, as if she owned the world and everything in it.

"Martha darling, this is John, the boy I was talking to you about," Elizabeth introduced.

"Hi, I'm John," John said cheerfully, sticking his hand out to the girl.

Martha gave him one scrutinizing glance, and wrinkled her nose. "He's ugly," she whined to her mother in a high-pitched voice. "Why does he have those dots on his face?"

John blushed an embarrassed red, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Martha!" Elizabeth scolded. "That's no way to talk to someone!" Her angry gaze softened as she turned apologetically to John. "I'm so sorry, dear. There is nothing wrong with your freckles."

"I-it's okay," John said, his bottom lip trembling. He took a step back. "I think I'm going to go to my room now. Good-bye." The little boy turned and ran back the way he came. Eleanor felt a stab of anger course through her. How dare this girl make her son cry!

_Breathe, Eleanor, breathe. You need to win this girl's favor. After all, she will be John's bride in the future. _

"I'm going to go check on John," Eleanor said. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"Please, go. I'd hate to see such a darling cry." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Martha. "As for you, young lady…"

Eleanor hurried off to find John. The boy was sitting on his bed, tears pouring out his red puffy eyes.

"John, are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

John jumped, and hastily wiped his tears away. "I'm fine, Mommy!" he said, smiling in such a fake way that Eleanor felt her heart shatter.

"John, you are not fine." Eleanor went over to her son and sat down next to him. She gave the little boy a hug. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong. I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me, John," Eleanor scolded in a sharp voice. "I'm your mother. I know when something's bothering you." John went quiet. "Was it what Martha said?"

The boy didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "She's right. I am ugly." John broke into sobs again, and Eleanor wrapped her arms around him protectively.

_I'll do whatever it takes._

"You are _not _ugly," she told him firmly. "Your freckles are beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

He sniffed. "Really?" The light was coming back to his eyes again.

Eleanor nodded firmly, and planted a kiss on the top of his fluffy head. "Really."

_I'll make a million mistakes._

Eleanor knew there would be times in the future when she would be the reason John cried. Thinking about her smiling son, with tear marks scarring his face, broke her heart.

_I'll make the world safe and sound for you… will come of age with our nation!_

Rachel thought she was seeing things when suddenly Alexander disappeared, replaced by a handsome young man. He had his brown hair in a neat ponytail, and stubble flecked his chin. He looked up and gave Rachel a smirk, his chocolate brown eyes containing a familiar twinkle. Just as quickly the man vanished, and little Alexander was back.

Rachel blinked. _Did I… just have a vision? _She had never imagined what her little boy would look like grown up, and yet she was sure she had seen an older version of him just now. She smiled to herself. _It was just a hallucination, but it would be nice if he turned out that way. _

_We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you._

"Whoo, I'm hungry," James said. "Why don't we go out to eat tonight? I know a good restaurant down the road."

"I can cook for us, you know," Rachel responded. She didn't like the idea of spending more money when James didn't even start work at his job yet.

"You're too stingy, sweetheart," James pouted. "Come on, we can treat ourselves every now and then, right?" When Rachel kept her firm gaze, he added, "Think of the boys. Don't they deserve to eat at a restaurant every now and then? I'm not saying your cooking is bad or anything, but I sometimes get tired of eating the same salad over and over, and I'm sure the boys feel the same."

Rachel wavered. She turned to her children. "Do you guys want to eat outside tonight?" she asked them.

James Jr. nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I want to eat steak!" he cried excitedly.

"Then steak you will get," James declared.

Rachel sighed. Of course James Jr. would want to eat out. "And you, Alexander?" she asked the little boy.

Alex fiddled with the page his book was opened to. "Whatever you want, Mommy," he answered, closing the book. "I know you work really hard to earn money. I don't want you to use it if you don't want to."

Rachel was touched. That was the thing with Alexander. While most children would gladly let their parents spoil them, Alex seemed to understand that money wasn't something that grew on trees. Like Rachel, he was careful when it came to spending. _He's too mature_, Rachel thought. _But he's so sweet._

"You know what," Rachel declared. "Let's go out tonight. As a family."

The family headed out to eat dinner that night. Alex swung between Rachel and James, while James Jr. walked ahead, looking forward to having his steak.

_If we lay a strong enough foundation… We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you. And you'll blow us all away… someday, someday. _

Back in South Carolina, Eleanor fell asleep with John in her arms. She dreamt that she was alone in a black void with a young man. The man's back was turned toward her, so she could only make out his curly ponytail. Then he turned around, and Eleanor recognized his freckles and warm hazel eyes.

"...John?" she croaked.

The man smiled and waved. Then he turned and started walking away.

"John! Wait!" Eleanor cried, reaching out a hand. But John had already disappeared. Eleanor woke with a start. She blinked several times, before she saw her son and calmed down. John was still sleeping, his expression peaceful and content.

_He's still here_, Eleanor assured herself. _He's still here. My beautiful, perfect son._

She slowly stood up and tucked John under his blanket, careful not to wake him. She gave him one last kiss on the forehead before leaving his room.

_Yeah, you'll blow us all away… someday, someday. _

* * *

A/N: And then both moms historically got sick and died(I'm sorry). Appreciate your moms, guys. Happy Mother's Day!


End file.
